


Die Meta-Ebene

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, Metafiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viele blöde Witze und Wortspiele und am Ende ist alles eh ganz anders, als man denkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Meta-Ebene

_(oft gehen mir handlungen gut von der hand, doch die hand dafür ins feuer legen würde ich nicht)_

 

Als Michael die Augen aufschlug, kam ihm die Geräuschkulisse sofort sehr seltsam vor. Natürlich war es in Fox River nie wirklich still, selbst am frühen Morgen nicht, doch normalerweise wurde ein Aufschrei der Gefangenen sofort von einem harschen Wort der Wächter abgewürgt. Selten bis gar nicht durften so viele Leute so lange laut rufen, reden und sogar lachen, wie er es gerade vernahm. Auch klang das Stimmengewirr im Gefängnis selten auch nur halb so fröhlich.  
Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in Richtung der vergitterten Zellentür, gleichzeitig bemühte er sich, zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde.  
„Ok, das war gut – die Szene ist im Kasten!“  
„Hier hinten stimmt die Beleuchtung noch nicht so ganz, wir bräuchten mehr Scheinwerfer...“  
Langsam schwang Michael die Beine aus dem Bett, stand auf, und näherte sich dem Gitter. Was er sah, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln – in den Gängen zwischen den Zellen befanden sich viele Menschen, die weder Wärter noch Insassen waren. Stattdessen gehörten sie augenscheinlich einer Filmcrew an, jedenfalls schleppten sie Scheinwerfer und riesige Kameras durch die Gegend. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte Michael, dass er bei weitem nicht der Einzige war, der ungläubig aus seiner Zelle starrte.  
Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen, um den scheinbar immer noch tief schlafenden Sucre auf die Absurdität des Ganzen aufmerksam zu machen, da trat der auch schon neben ihn und rieb sich gleichermaßen verschlafen wie verwirrt die Augen. „Was geht denn da ab? Ey, wenn das so 'ne blöde Doku ist, stell' ich mich nicht vor die Kamera, das kannst du denen sagen!“  
Michael dachte sich, dass er dagegen wohl eben so wenig etwas sagen konnte, wie Sucre, doch er schwieg. Zu sehr nahm ihn eine neue Entwicklung der Dinge gefangen: Wurden da tatsächlich Kinder in die Halle gebracht?  
Auch Fernando hatte es gesehen und schrak zurück. „Sind die denn verrückt? Die können doch keine Kinder hier rein lassen, ich meine, manche sitzen hier doch drin, weil-“ Er musste den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Beide warfen instinktiv einen Blick in Richtung T-Bags Zelle.  
„Er ist hier drin, weil er drunten in Alabama ein halbes Dutzend Jungs und Mädchen gekidnappt, vergewaltigt und umgebracht hat. Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge.“, klangen Michael die Worte des Mithäftlings noch in den Ohren.  
„Wenigstens können wir uns sicher sein, dass das hier keine Dokumentation wird, es wäre schließlich eine Lüge, dass Kinder hier an der Tagesordnung wären. Glücklicherweise“, meinte er nur bitter. „Ich vermute mal, dass sie irgendeinen Film drehen und den Schauplatz besonders realistisch gestalten wollen.“  
Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie und ob dies den Plan beeinflussen würde. Mit sämtlichen Widrigkeiten hatte er gerechnet – na gut, vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit solchen Dingen, wie, dass sich auch der eben erwähnte Vergewaltiger auf den Weg nach draußen machen würde – aber doch nicht mit so etwas! Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Dreh bald ein Ende finden würde.

Zunächst war es jedoch ziemlich spannend, die Reaktionen der anderen Insassen zu beobachten. Diese reichten von amüsiert über leicht gerzeit bis hin zu offensiv aggressiv. Viele schrieen die Fremden hemmungslos an, die das aber nicht zu stören schien. Stattdessen richteten sie interessiert ihre Kameras auf die aufgebrachten Verbrecher. Michael war verdammt froh, dass die Zellentüren fest verschlossen waren, allerdings kam er sich, noch mehr als an gewöhnlichen Tagen, an denen nur Wärter wie der widerwärtige Bellick ihn von außen abschätzig anstarrten, wie ein Tier im Zoo vor. Manche der augenscheinlichen Schauspieler stellten sich sogar posierend vor die Zellen und nahmen Fotos von sich selbst und den Häftlingen auf. „Krass“, murmelte Sucre und er brauchte sich nicht zu erklären.  
Das, was die beiden Männer schließlich nahezu vor angewidertem Entsetzen erstarren ließ, fand bei der Zelle statt, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes direkt in ihrem Blickfeld lag.

Als die beiden Kinderschauspieler nahe seiner Zelle postiert wurden, leckte Theodore Bagwell sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Lange schon hatte er keine Kinder gesehen, abseits von dem Bildmaterial, das er sich klug zu beschaffen wusste. Diese hier aber waren real; sie standen direkt neben seiner Zelle und an ihren ängstlichen Blicken konnte er erkennen, dass sie wohl gewarnt worden waren, dass er gefährlich war. Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, einen Annäherungsversuch zu unternehmen.  
„Hallo, hübsches Fräulein!“ Zum Gruße hob er die linke Hand. Ihr Erschrecken erfreut erkennend, fügte er in unheilvollem Tonfall hinzu: „Wenn du groß bist, wirst du gefressen!“  
Warum er das gesagt hatte, vermochte er selbst nicht zu erklären, doch ihre offensichtliche Angst erfreute ihn. Sie rannte zum Erwachsenen, der am nächsten stand, und zupfte ihm am Ärmel. Was sie sagte, konnte er nicht verstehen, doch der jammernde Tonfall in ihrer Stimme machte ihn aggressiv.  
Als der Mann an seine Zelle herantrat und ihn wütend anstarrte gab T-Bag nur ein verächtlich zischendes Geräusch von sich und nahm die Kinder wiederholt betont lüstern in Augenschein.  
„Kommt mit, ihr wartet besser wo anders, bis ihr drankommt!“ Der Mann führte die beiden davon.

„Was macht dieser Widerling denn mit den Kindern? Die sehen ein wenig aus, wie meine beiden, wobei ich allerdings bezweifle, dass die in der Zwischenzeit Kinderschauspieler oder so ein Schwachsinn geworden sind... Was zur Hölle geht hier überhaupt vor?“ Wütend rüttelte John Abruzzi, der die Szene ebenfalls verfolgt hatte, am Gitter. Sein Mitbewohner war nicht ganz so aufgebracht. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verdrehte die Augen, ein wenig genervt vielleicht. „Ich schwöre dir – wenn dieser Scheißkerl seine Hände jemals an meine Kinder legt, hacke ich sie ihm ab!“, setzte Abruzzi hinzu.  
Er grinste, als habe er so eben einen Insiderwitz mit sich selbst gerissen.  
Einer der überall herumwimmelnden Kameramänner, der den Satz mitbekommen hatte, musste ebenfalls in sich hinein grinsen, wandte sich aber rasch von dem immer noch aufgebrachten Mafiaboss ab.

T-Bag hatte sich, als die Kinder fortgeführt worden waren, auf sein Bett zurück gezogen und starrte nun verträumt an die Decke. Er würde noch die Gelegenheit bekommen, die beiden persönlich kennen zu lernen, daran zweifelte er nicht. Ein ausgefuchster Plan war von Nöten, und für solche hatte er ein Händchen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Schmunzelnd griff er unter sein Kopfkissen und zog die gelbliche Handprothese hervor. Anfangs noch ein Anlass für Scherze und Spekulationen über das Kommende, war sie schnell zu einer Art Glücksbringer geworden.  
Einem etwas absurden zwar, doch als Anhänger von wahlweise wahnsinnig witzlosen Wortspielen konnte er sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.  
„Jo, Mr. Kamera! Kannst du mir hier mal kurz zur Hand gehen?“ Er schwang sich vom Bett und trat wieder an die Zellentür heran, woraufhin er in die Menge schrie, während er mit seiner Prothese an das Metallgitter hämmerte. Der Lärm hatte die erwünschte Wirkung. Einer der Filmleute trat näher heran und frage: „Was gibt’s denn...T-Bag?“ Fast wäre ihm der Name herausgerutscht, der gerade nicht genannt werden durfte, doch dieses Unglück hatte er dank des doppeldeutigen Spitznamen gerade noch abgewendet.  
„Die beiden Kindchen, die mir vorhin noch durch ihren Anblick den Tag versüßten...“, begann Theodore und der Andere erschauerte. „Ein klein wenig könntest du den Creep in dir doch bitte unter Verschluss halten, oder nicht?“  
„Gerade nicht. Außerdem will ich doch die _Hand_ lung vorantreiben...“ Er wedelte munter mit der Prothese.  
„Wärst du nicht hinter Gittern, du hättest gleich meine Faust in deiner Fresse!“  
„Wieso immer diese Gewalt? Du weißt doch, ich stehe eher auf Händchenhalten...“  
Während der Kameramann immer genervter wurde, hatte T-Bag sichtlich immer größeren Spaß dabei, ihm blöde Witze an den Kopf zu werfen.

Michael und Sucre betrachteten die Szene skeptisch bis ungläubig.  
„Ausgerechnet _der_ “ - Sucre legte so viel Abscheu in das Pronomen, wie es nur möglich war - „scheint sich ja bestens mit der Crew zu verstehen!“  
Michael schüttelte in fast komischer Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Komisch genug, dass die hier einen verdammten Film oder so drehen müssen, hat man ihnen denn nicht gesagt, mit welcher Art von Leuten sie es hier zu tun bekommen? Nicht, dass eine solche Ankündigung in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis von Nöten sein sollte...“  
Angespannt schauten sie zu T-Bag hinüber. Er schien sich in einen seiner Redeschwälle hineinzusteigern, und sie wünschten, sie könnten verstehen, was er sagte.

„Leute, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach die Hände in den Schoß legen und zusehen, wie ich hinter Gittern versauere!“  
Inzwischen hielten sich schon viele der Kameraleute die Hände vor die Gesichter, um nicht vor Lachen laut herauszuplatzen. Die anderen Insassen waren jedoch nicht ganz so leicht zu begeistern.  
„Bevor ausgerechnet du krankes Arschloch in die Nähe von Kindern gelangen darfst, werden wir alle hier verfrüht freigelassen!“, rief einer aus der Nachbarzelle.  
Theodore blieb ungerührt. „Sämtliche Argumente dafür, mich als 'krankes Arschloch' zu bezeichnen, kann ich lässig von der Hand weisen. Da ihr Schätzchen mir allerdings nicht die Zukunft aus der Hand lesen könnt, verrate ich euch mal was: Bald wird mir bei all meinen Handlungen wieder freie Hand gelasse; unser College-Boy Scofield da drüben hat nämlich von langer Hand meinen Ausbruch vorbereitet! Jetzt aber bloß nicht entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen...“  
Die ganze Zeit schwenkte er provozierend die Prothese.

Nun konnte keiner der Umstehenden sich mehr zurückhalten. Rings um ihn brach man in Lachen aus, und selbst T-Bag konnte sich ein viel zu freundliches Out-Of-Charakter-Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

Einer der TV-Crew hatte die gesamte Rede auf Band gebannt und starrte beglückt lächelnd den Bildschirm an. „Schade, dass wir das nie verwenden können!“  
„Ja, das tut mir leid – da bin ich wohl ein wenig außer Rand und Band geraten!“ Robert Knepper grinste entschuldigend. „Aber das Leben auf dem Set einer TV-Serie ist schon eine solche Flucht aus der Normalität, da spontan etwas zu der Vorgabe 'absurde Situation' zu improvisieren, ist nicht so einfach, also habe ich spontan den Ausweg in Richtung Comedy gesucht.“  
Als er sich nun mit ein bisschen zu viel Gewicht auf die Gittertür stütze, durchbrach er endgültig die Vierte Wand und fiel mit einem Scheppern zu Boden.

Die Prothese war ihm aus der Hand gefallen, und ein Nebendarsteller, der nun auch aus seiner Zelle getreten war, hob sie auf und betrachtete sie interessiert. „Na, freust du dich schon darauf, jeden Drehtag damit rumlaufen zu dürfen?“, scherzte er.  
„Nein, das auf keinen Fall! Doch ich kann nicht verleugnen, dass ich fest daran glaube, dass sie mir Glück bringt. Irgendwie hilft sie mir, das Potential für idiotische Wortwitze, das unser meistgehasster Charakter in sich trägt,voll auszuschöpfen.“ Fast schon liebevoll nahm er die Plastikhand wieder an sich.

Zwar hatten Wentworth and Amaury von ihrer Zelle aus nicht mitbekommen, was der Schauspielerkollege gesagt hatte, doch ihnen war klar, dass das Experiment wohl beendet war. „Naja,“, Wentworth lachte auf. „Dann wird Prison Break eben keine dieser unglaublich coolen Fernsehserien mit humoristischen Folgen auf der Metaebene.“


End file.
